Mas que una simple graduacion
by diambell21
Summary: Bella esta próxima a decirle adiós a la escuela, ¿Marcharse con un corazón solitario sera la solución para un amor no declarado? o tal vez la graduación sea la respuesta a todo.


MAS QUE UNA SIMPLE GRADUACIÓN

* * *

POV BELLA

Decir que estaba cansada de mi vida, era decir poco y es que no podía seguir pretendiendo que nada pasaba, estaba completamente enamorada de él, aunque yo simplemente fuera su vecina y amiga. Edward Cullen estaba muy fuera de mis ligas, pero no podía evitar fijarme en el, sí con su pose de dios griego y sus profundos ojos color esmeralda me derretía, era simplemente perfecto, lo que daba como resultado que fuera el chico más popular de las escuela y el jugador estrella del equipo de futbol americano, además de implicar que tuviera como novia a la chica más guapa de la toda la preparatoria, la capitana del equipo de porristas Tania Denali, mientras yo simplemente era Bella Swan una chica común y corriente, al menos que tener el cabello castaño rojizo y ojos color café chocolate sea algo genial en otra dimensión, en el mundo real, sigo siendo normal, lo único que me agradaba de mi vida es el hecho de que tenia a la mejor amiga del mundo Alice Cullen, si Cullen la hermana de Edward, en definitiva el mundo estaba loco

–¿bella?, bella no me estas poniendo atención

–eh… yo… lo siento Ally estaba pensando

–y se puede saber en qué o quién?...no, no me digas, era en Edward ¿verdad? –Alice era mi mejor amiga, casi mi hermana pero a veces me desesperaba que me conociera tan bien y el hecho de que mi rostro reflejara todo lo que sentía no ayudaba, quizás por eso René mi madre decía que yo era como un libro abierto

–Alice yo…no puedo evitarlo, pero creo que debo empezar a olvidarlo él nunca se fijara en mi, si le dijera mis sentimientos se alejaría, prefiero mil veces ser una amiga a no ser nada

–Bella si me pusieras atención cuando hablo y dejaras de pensar solo unos segundos en el, arreglarías eso

– ¿a qué te refieres?, no tengo intenciones de escuchar tus ideas, ¿podrías dejar de arreglar las cosas? Estoy muy bien asi

–¿bien?, solo a ti te pasaría enamorarte de quien fue tu mejor amigo y darte por vencida a la primera, puedo apostar a que mi hermano solo necesita que le abran bien los ojos

–en serio ¿podrías dejar el tema? Sabes que esto nunca nos ha llevado a nada

–eres mi amiga y quiero que seas feliz por eso creo que el baile de fin de curso seria un magnifico momento para declararle tus sentimientos al cabezota de mi hermano –¿dije que Alice era mi perdición? ¿No? Pues sí, y eso complicaba las cosas, se había propuesto hacerla de celestina y eso me ponía en serios aprietos ya que su vivir era dar indirectas sobre mis sentimientos a su hermano, según ella todo lo hacía para que Edward se fijara en mí, pero lo único que ocasionaba era que me avergonzara sobremanera, gracias al cielo Edward aun no había tomado en serio las cosas que decía Alice, si pasara eso no sabría como enfrentarlo

–Alice sabes que eso solo me humillaría, el no me quiere como yo lo quiero a él, además ¿no has escuchado ese dicho que dice mejor una amistad larga que un corto noviazgo? y si somos realistas el jamás dejaría a Tania por mi y lo sabes

–primera si fueran novios jamás seria corta su relación deja de leer tanto y segunda ¿cuándo dejaras de menospreciarte? Además todo el mundo sabe que Tania es una operada, todo en ella es falso quien en su sano juicio querría algo artificial, eres linda Bella, por eso el baile sería perfecto para un empujoncito, Edward solo tiene ceguera temporal, ya sabes los grandes pechos de Tania no lo dejan ver bien –me gire para ver a mi mejor amiga a los ojos en plan serio, pero con ella nada era serio así que nos comenzamos a reír tanto que nos dio dolor de estomago, ella siempre me hacía sentir mejor.

después de tratar de convencer a Alice que lo de el baile no era buena idea tuvo que irse de mi casa, al parecer Esme la necesitaba, cuando mi mejor amiga se fue, decidí ponerme a estudiar, al día siguiente tenia examen de cálculo, estaba en los finales y necesita tener buenas calificaciones si no quería pasarme el verano re-cursando una materia que odiaba con todas mis fuerzas, nada mejor para arruinarme la vida, pero después de dos hora intentado que todas las operaciones entraran en mi cerebro sin éxito alguno, decidí darme por vencida, lo mejor sería descansar un poco, pero antes de dormir decidí hacer mi pequeño instrumento musical (no tiene nada que ver con clase de música, más bien es mi medio de sacar 10 en el examen ósea escribir los posibles ejercicios en un papelito), terminado mi gran dilema, me dispuse a dormir sumergiéndome en el mundo de los sueños donde el protagonista era Edward.

A la mañana siguiente sentí que alguien me sacudía por los hombros, tal vez era mamá, pero el sueño era tan hermoso que no quería despertar, en el Edward y yo paseábamos por un prado tomados de la mano y…

–Bella! Cariño despierta –odiaba cuando René interrumpía mis sueños y siempre era en el mejor momento

–cinco minutos más por favor –dije entre el sueño y la realidad, realmente no quería levantarme, mi cuerpo se resistía a hacer lo contrario

– ¿cinco minutos más? Pero Bella son las 6:30 y… –no la deje terminar y me levante de un brinco ¿6:30? ¿'Como podía ser posible? no podía estarme sucediendo esto de nuevo, llegaría tarde a clase otra vez y lo peor de todo era que a las siete en punto era el examen de matemáticas

–¿6:30 dices? Pero porque no me levantaste antes, ahora no llegare a tiempo –y en lo que le reclamaba a mi madre por no despertarme a tiempo, tome mis cosas y llegue al baño dando tumbos, necesitaba un ducha no podía llegar a la escuela con medio cerebro dormido, al menos el agua me terminaría de despertar

–Bella e intentado despertarte desde hace horas pero al parecer le heredaste el sueño a tu padre ambos duermen como un tronco, podía estarse acabando el mundo y ustedes como si nada –René tenía razón detestaba que me pasara esto, pero cuando dormía me sumergía tanto en mis seños inalcanzables que era imposible levantarme a tiempo, cuando termine de ducharme me vestí como si mi vida se fuera en ello y baje con mis cosas a la cocina, mi madre quería que desayunara pero eso era imposible tome algo de dinero y una manzana, eso bastaría hasta medio día y después de eso Salí de casa como un rayo, llegue a la escuela con veinte minutos de retraso, al profesor casi le da un infarto por interrumpir a la hora del examen, pero después de pedir disculpas como si hubiera ofendido a la realeza me dejo presentar mi examen, aunque solo tendría un poco menos de cuarenta minutos para contestar, pero no podía irme peor ¿o si?, pero como siempre en mi vida todo terminaba patas arriba, el examen estaba súper difícil y mi instrumento musical(ese que hice para darme copia) no funciono porque en el examen había cosas que no había anotado, así o mas mala suerte.

A la hora del descanso me encontré con Alice para tomar algo de comida, mi estomago rugía como león, quizás el hambre tenía la culpa de mi pésima mañana

–hola Bells como te fue en tu examen de matemáticas –dijo Alice con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba enfrente de mí

–ni me preguntes estoy a punto de tirarme de un acantilado

– ¿tan mal te fue?

– ¿qué tan malo es pésimo?

–hay bella no seas exagerada, si te fue mal, ya tendrás oportunidad de recuperarte

–no me hables de recuperarme…Alice a veces quisiera tener tu cerebro, ¿no quieres intercambiar? Te lo devuelvo cuando terminen los finales

–jajaja graciosa te iría mejor si estudiaras mas y dejaras de pensar en el tonto de mi hermano

–Alice sabes que eso es imposible es como mi maldición –y con un suspiro me deje ir entre sueños y fantasías en donde Edward cortaba a Tanya enfrente de todos, pero mi delirio no duro mucho, porque mi mejor amiga me regreso a la realidad

– ¿ves de lo que te estoy hablando bella? necesitas actuar rápido y eso significa el baile de fin de curso

–pero Ally ya te dijo que eso no va a funcionar, mejor me resigno

–como quieras, solo luego no te quejes –y terminando nuestra platica que no nos llevo a ningún lugar, regrese a clases meditando sobre mi decisión, tal vez después de todo Alice tuviera razón.

Cuando terminaron las clases me dirigí al estacionamiento para encontrarme con ella, desde que mi camioneta había exhalado su último suspiro, ella se había ofrecido para llevarme y traerme a la escuela, ya que tomar transporte público no era lo mío (una vez tome el autobús equivocado y tarde horas en regresar a casa) y caminar no entraba entre las posibilidades (eran 8 kilómetros entre la escuela y mi casa) decidí aceptar la propuesta de Alice para que fuera mi chofer, sonaba gracioso y me divertía haciendo bromas al respecto, pero tal fue mi sorpresa cuando llegue al estacionamiento que me quede estática, la mayoría de los estudiantes ya se habían ido y entre ellos Alice, ya que su coche no se encontraba entre los que estaban allí, al borde del colapso estaba por el abandono de Alice cuando una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos

–Bella…– en acto reflejo me gire para encontrarme de frente con Edward, el causante de mis delirios– ¿preparada para irnos?

–¿ir…irnos? ¿Adónde? –Edward y yo nos conocíamos desde que ellos se habían mudado a Forks cuando apenas cursábamos la primaria, instantáneamente nos habíamos hecho los mejores amigos, pero desde hace 2 años atrás cuando me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de él, decidí que era mejor ocultarlo y seguir como si nada, pero cuando Alice regreso de Paris, ella solo con verme se dio cuenta de mi dilema y ya no había vuelta atrás, desde ese entonces había intentado mantener distancia con él, el miedo que a que se enterara de lo que sentía, había ocasionado que con el tiempo nuestra amistad hubiera cambiado

–te llevare a tu casa o ¿quieres que te lleve a otro lugar? –dijo con una linda sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos, sin esperarlo me tomo de la mano y me llevo hacia su auto, un bello volvo color plata

–pe…pero en donde esta Alice yo me tenía que ir con ella

–Alice tenía un compromiso con mama, así que me ofrecí a llevarte a casa – ¿compromiso? Ella jamás había mencionado un compromiso, siempre que no podía llevarme, me avisaba con tiempo, hasta sonaba irreal que a Alice se le hubiera olvidado mencionarlo, cuando subimos al coche el semblante de Edward se torno indescriptible

–bella…–pronuncio mi nombre mientras fijaba su mirada en el infinito paisaje que teníamos enfrente

– que pasa Edward

– ¿por qué dejaste de ser mi amiga? – ¿Qué? El no podía estarme preguntando eso ¿cierto? ¿Cómo se supone que respondería a esa pregunta?

–eh… de que hablas sigo siendo tu amiga…somos amigos

–lo que quise decir, es ¿Por qué dejaste de ser "mi" mejor amiga? ¿Te divierte pasar tiempo con Alice?–y al decir esto su voz cambio drásticamente como si la nostalgia hubiera invadido su ser, si bien éramos amigos, el tenía razón. hace mucho tiempo que yo realmente había dejado de ser su "mejor amiga", pero contestar a esa pregunta sería decirle "Edward deja de ser tu mejor amiga porque tenía miedo que te enteraras que estoy enamorada de ti" algo que jamás sucedería

–bueno… eh realmente Edward soy chica y lo más usual y común seria tener una mejor amiga, por eso paso más tiempo con ella

–no intentes engañarme tú no eres usual ni común, lo único que compartes con Alice es que las dos pueden poner femenino en los certificados, fuera de eso tu odias todo lo que ella ama –odiaba que tuviera razón, aunque todo lo que dijera fuera cierto ya nada podía cambiar, yo simplemente no podía volver a ser su mejor amiga, eso implicaría mucho y no sabía cuánto más soportarían mis sentimientos sin salirse de mi corazón

–yo…

–no tienes nada que decir…tienes razón aun somos amigos y eso es lo importante ¿cierto? –y yo solo puede sonreír, definitivamente Edward era perfecto, el camino a casa fue en total silencio había una calma tan irreal que no sabía si sentirme bien o mal –bueno llegamos –dijo mientras se estacionaba enfrente de mi casa – que pases una linda tarde tal vez luego Alice te llame –cuando baje del auto, solo pude distinguirlo marcharse lentamente, al parecer el no iba a estar en casa en la tarde, porque jamás se estaciono( su casa era la que estaba justo alado de la mía.)

Después de ese día pasaron dos largas semanas de parciales y proyectos finales en los cuales no volví a cruzar palabra con Edward. tal vez era lo mejor después de la graduación iríamos a universidades diferentes, esta era la mejor manera de hacerme a la idea de estar separada de él.

Caminaba distraída por los pasillos de la escuela, tal vez era la nostalgia, al día siguiente seria el baile y en dos más la graduación, y realmente aun no estaba segura de lo que realmente esperaba de la vida, de pronto me di cuenta que alguien gritaba mi nombre a mis espaldas, me detuve a medio pasillo y gire para encontrarme a una acalorada Alice corriendo hacia mi

–¿Alice?...

–por fin bella hasta que te detienes llevo rato gritándote, me escucharon hasta Corea y tu ni en cuenta

–los siento Ally estaba distraída

–sí, de eso me doy cuenta, pero no importa, solo quería decirte que después de la escuela me acompañaras a la ciudad a comprar mi vestido para el baile de mañana –así era Alice ni siquiera me preguntaba si quería, ella simplemente fuera o no con mi voluntad terminaba llevándome a donde ella quería

–espera…¿dijiste vestido? Pero… ¿y el que compramos hace un par de semanas? habías dicho que ese usarías para el baile – por culpa de ese vestido habíamos pasado horas en el centro comercial y había tenido que esperar a que Alice se decidiera por uno de los veinte que se había medido

–ah bueno si, planeaba llevar ese vestido, pero hace dos días Esme me pidió que fuera a la ciudad por un encargo de su tienda y no pude evitar fijarme en un lindo vestido que había en el escaparate, definitivamente tengo que comprarlo

–pero Alice…

–Alice nada, iremos después de la escuela, además aun tenemos que comprar tu vestido porque no pienso permitir que vallas en jeans eso jamás me lo perdonaría

–no seas dramática, y… realmente no necesito un vestido porque yo no iré al baile

–¿qué? ¿Como que no iras?, pero habíamos quedado que sería el momento perfecto para decirle lo que sientes al tonto de mi hermano

–ah no, eso lo decidiste tu, y en cierta forma es algo que no pienso hacer

–Bella esta es tu gran oportunidad…

–en serio quiero que respetes mi opinión, ni pienso ir al baile, ni tampoco le diré a Edward lo que siento, apóyame en esto ¿sí?

–está bien pero sigo pensando que lo que haces no está bien, pero de igual forma me acompañaras de compras

Después de la escuela como bien lo había prometido mi amiga no perdimos el tiempo y cuando pude reaccionar ya estábamos montadas en su deportivo, ya en la ciudad Alice se paseo todo el centro comercial como siempre, según ella solo compraríamos el vestido que había visto pero en cuanto lo compro fue como darle cuerda, cada día ganaba más velocidad para recorrer todas las tiendas posibles y por haber, al final terminamos mas agotadas que si hubiéramos corrido maratón, (bueno realmente la que termino cansada fui yo, porque ella tenía tanta energía como cuando llegamos) cuando entramos a lo que creí que sería la última tienda Alice me obligo a medirme varios vestidos, fue completamente inútil que le recordara que no era necesario ya que yo no iría al baile, pero discutir con ella no estaba a opción, cuando salí del probador con un vestido azul estraple pegado a la cintura y suelto por la parte de abajo y que me llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, el grito que dio Alice fue tan grande que casi me deja sorda

–bella! Te ves hermosa, tienes que comprarte este vestido

–Alice no lo necesito, si me lo medí fue porque tú eres alguien a quien no le puedo decir no

–pero…

–Nada de peros, ahora vámonos a casa estoy exhausta –mi amiga estaba un poco enfurruñada porque rechace comprar el vestido pero había que ser realistas era un vestido demasiado bello para que al final terminara al fondo de mi armario, cuando llegamos a casa, la duende aun estaba un poco molesta

–bella mañana es el baile y…

–y no iré,¿ podemos dejar de hablar sobre eso por favor?

A la mañana siguiente mi madre estaba más que decidida a convencerme para ir al baile, era como si se hubiese confabulado con Alice, pero realmente no quería asistir, no quería que mi último recuerdo de mi escuela antes de la graduación, fuera ver a Edward siendo coronado rey de la generación con su novia Tania a un lado, eso era demasiado para soportar, tal vez era el momento de olvidar

–mama ya te lo dije, no voy a ir al baile, ¿puedes comprender eso?

–pero bella, amor, es el último momento para disfrutar con tus amigos –¿amigos? Mi única amiga era Alice y bueno tal vez Ángela, ya que Edward había pasado de ser mi mejor amigo a ser el amor de mi vida no correspondido

–mama ¿podrías dejarme sola?, me duele la cabeza –me tire sobre mi acolchonada cama boca abajo mirando hacia mi ventana, espere a que mi madre saliera de mi habitación, ya no quería saber nada de la preparatoria, quizás para algunos fuera la mejor época de la vida, pero en mi caso era todo lo contrario, solo me quedaba esperar la graduación y pronto diría hola universidad, lo único que me había retenido era mi calificación de matemáticas pero por algún milagro había logrado pasar la materia, mi mente estaba hecha un torbellino de tanto pensar, al parecer me quede dormida porque me despertó el sonido de mi celular, con medio cerebro aun en el mundo de Morfeo logre contestar

– ¿bella? –escuche la voz de mi amiga por el teléfono

– ¿Alice? Que pasa

–bueno solo llamaba para ver si habías cambiado de opinión con respecto al baile…

–Alice me conoces muy bien, y la respuesta sigue siendo no

–esta bien, si eso es lo que quieres, aunque tenía la esperanza de que asistieras

–Ally no porque el baile este empezando en este momento voy a cambiar de opinión

–a Edward le hubiera gustado que asistieras

–sabes que eso es mentira…solo diviértete mucho y salúdame a Jasper –y diciendo esto colgué, ya estaba cansada que todos insistieran, lo único que quería era que todo terminara y poder ser…¿feliz?, decidí que necesitaba pensar bien las cosas y las cuatro paredes de mi habitación no ayudarían mucho, un poco de aire fresco me haría bien, Salí al patio trasero de mi casa, cuando era pequeña papa había colgado un columpio en un árbol de mango que teníamos, mama estaba orgullosa de él, mientras me columpiaba pensaba en los lindos momentos que había pasado junto con Edward, el día que me había hecho su amiga y el momento en que me di cuenta que estaba enamorada,

–¡Porque la vida tiene que ser tan complicada! –grite con frustración, total estaba sola columpiándome en el patio trasero de mi casa, nadie se daría cuenta de mi monologo existencial, pero no me había dado cuenta que alguien estaba pendiente de mi

–si la vida no fuera complicada no sería vida –en ese instante me pare del columpio y gire hacia la voz

–Edw…Edward ¿qué haces aquí?

–vine a buscarte, Alice me dijo que no irías y eso no puedo permitirlo es el baile de graduación, además no sería lo mismo si faltas tú –y cuando dijo eso sentí que mis piernas se hacían gelatina

–sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de cosas, y en todo caso tienes a Tania para divertirte, si falto no notaran la diferencia

– yo no quiero estar con Tania sino contigo

–no digas eso Tania es tu novia y se enfadara si no regresas junto a ella

–Bella hace un par de semanas que termine con ella, justo cuando comenzaron los exámenes finales –estaba tan nerviosa que todo lo que Edward decía, parecía salido de una película, era simplemente asombroso lo que estaba sucediendo, Edward mi mejor amigo y amor platónico había terminado con su novia y ahora estaba en mi casa pidiéndome ir al baile –no lo pienses tanto y date prisa tenemos un baile al que asistir

–yo…yo no puedo

–no me iré de aquí hasta que digas que si iras y nada más que conmigo

–pero…yo no tengo nada que ponerme

–oh si, claro que lo tienes –su expresión cambio totalmente cuando una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, entre rápidamente a mi casa, subí corriendo las escalaras y abrí de un golpe mi armario y allí estaba colgado como en la tienda, el vestido que Alice me había obligado a probarme

–Alice lo trajo cuando dormías –mi madre apareció justo por la puerta –dijo que al final irías al baile pero nunca me dijo que Edward seria en encargado de convencerte

–mama yo…

–no digas nada, recuerda que soy tu madre, yo lo sé todo, mejor date prisa que un chico realmente guapo te espera abajo –y diciendo esto bajo para dejarme sola, 40 minutos después ya estaba lista y con un respiro hondo baje los escalones, Edward estaba en la cocina platicando con mi madre

–Estoy lista –y dos pares de ojos se giraron hacia mí, mi madre se sentía orgullosa, podía leerlo en sus ojos, en cuanto a Edward, no podía saber a ciencia exacta que decían sus ojos

–Estas hermosa –Sin darme cuenta Edward estaba enfrente de mí, mientras tomaba mi mano y colocaba una bella pulsera

–bueno yo me retiro mi novela está por comenzar – mi madre salió de la cocina con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, lo que me aseguraba que se quedaría escuchando tras la puerta

–Edward, no tienes porque hacer esto

–Bella tal vez no me he explicado bien, yo estoy aquí, porque quiero estar contigo –y ese instante sentí que estaba viviendo una hermosa fantasía–Bella tu me gustas y mucho

–pero…yo –no me dejo continuar, callo mis palabras colocando su dedo índice sobre mis labios, todo era tan irreal, todo este tiempo intentando callar mis sentimientos cuando él sentía lo mismo

–hace mucho que me gustas pero cada día que pasaba te alejabas mas de mi, con el tiempo dejaste de ser mi mejor amiga, y pasaste a ser una compañera mas del instituto, cuando me entere que le gustaba a Tania no dude en hacerla mi novia, porque quería olvidarme de ti, pero estabas tan metida en mi alma que fue imposible, solo cuando Alice me dijo lo que sentías por mí, no dude en terminar con ella

–¿Alice te dijo?, entonces todo este tiempo lo has tenido idea de lo que siento

–no te enojes con ella, si no hubiera sido por su imprudencia hoy no estaría aquí

–pero como puedo gustarte, es imposible, comparada con Tania, soy nada

–escúchame bien Bella, jamás te menosprecies, comparada con Tania eres aun más hermosa

–pero…

–shhh… no digas nada, ahora confírmame lo que la duende de mi hermana me dijo ¿te gusto?

–más que eso…te amo

–pues ya somos dos –y sin esperar más me tomo en sus brazos y tomo posesión de mis labios besándome tiernamente como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo, los labios de Edward eran lo más exquisito que había probado, jamás tendría suficiente de él y en ese momento sentí como mi pequeño corazón que horas antes sufría por un amor que a mi parecer no era correspondido se hacía tan grande que no cavia en mi pecho, cuando nos separamos por falta de aire, me miro a los ojos

– ¿Isabella Swan me harías el honor de ser mi novia?

–ya sabes la respuesta pero por si las dudas "Si" acepto ser tu novia –y con una sonrisa en sus labios me beso nuevamente, en definitiva jamás olvidaría mi baile de graduación, aunque nunca hubiera llegado a él.

FIN


End file.
